I'll Bring You Flowers In The Pouring Rain
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella has lost most of her friends. Lauren is trashing the Cullens' memory. Only one person truly cares about her. One-shot. MY SISTER'S STORY


This is a one-shot for a fan-fic challenge! Thanks for reading this!

* * *

Bella slammed the door as she ran into her room. Ever since Edward left nothing had been going right in her life. So many things had flashed before her eyes and altered. Her zombie state had pulverized any chance of recovering most of her friends. She could barely remember whole months of her life. She could never go back to the way she was before she met Edward. He was perfect. No one could or would ever compare. She knew she had to overcome her loss but she was too weak to do it alone. She needed help. She was drowning in her own tears. And no one at Forks High was there to extend a hand. It was times like these when she wished she lived on La Push reservation. At least there she was more accepted. She looked out the window at the sheets of rain. Rain washed away everything. If only her feeling and memories were like chalk on a sidewalk. Beautiful and full of life and color, distorted when trampled and walked upon but always disappearing by next rainfall. Free to be colored again and changed.

Forks High School was not the place she wanted to heal. Lauren wasn't helping either. She was hurting Bella's relationships with the few faithful friends. Jessica was already gone and it didn't look like she was going to return to Bella's side. Lauren had brainwashed Tyler whom she desired to date and impress. Mike still held disdain for Edward but saw his disappearance as a way to win Bella over. However, he would always join in at debasing Edward as if it was a form of revenge. Angela just wanted to be a loyal friend, which she was. Eric was hanging on the fence. Unsure whether to lend his support to Bella completely or withhold it to avoid social problems. Bella tossed her pillow against the wall in fury.

Lauren was trashing Edward and the Cullen's memories. She made Rosalie seem like a kind girl handing out candy as she skipped along. Lauren would constantly call Jasper a 'silent idiot' and Alice was 'the most annoying little girl' she had ever seen. Those were kindest words that Lauren spoke towards the Cullens. Emmett was the 'hulking moron with the brain the size of a pea' and Rosalie was an 'uppity bitch' who didn't know her place at the school. Bella couldn't take the way Lauren demeaned the Cullens. Lauren even went so far as to say that Esme and Carlisle should never have adopted Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. And that their children should have stayed in the filthy orphanage where they belong. The things she spoke about Edward infuriated Bella immensely. Lauren spread rumors and lies about Edward and Bella. One rumor declared that Edward was banished from the town by Charlie Swan. No one believed any of her rumors but they spread nonetheless. Lauren abused Bella constantly. Only Angela tried to stop the abuse.

Bella flopped down on her bed. She was glad Charlie wasn't home to see her cry. There wasn't a day since Edward left that she didn't let tears fall from her tired eyes. The pounding rain on the roof began to calm here down. She began to drift off to sleep. Her dreams were always on Edward. She feared her dreams because they reopened the hole in her heart left by Edward.

She was trapped in her nightmares. She was alone with Edward in the dark. His arms where extended as if he were ready to take a dive off of a high diving board. She grabbed him and held him tightly in a hug. She tried to hold onto him but he faded away and she held nothing but smoke. The scene shifted to the night without a moon, when Edward told her he couldn't be with her. This scene was unbearable for her to watch. But the more she wanted it to stop the more intense it became.

Edward didn't turn his head as he spoke, "It will be as if I never existed."

Bella shook her head, "No! No! I need you! You are my existence!"

Edward turned and looked at her, "You have your other friends. Normal ones who are not thirsting for your blood," he took off full speed, faster than any other vampire. Bella ran after him to stop him and convince him to remain with her, but he had already vanished into the shadows.

The phone rang and she shot awake. Edward didn't understand how much she needed him. Her friends were gone. All she had was faded memories of one special vampire family who left her cold and alone.

The phone rang again and she realized what it was. She looked puzzled at the phone, as if she had temporarily forgotten how to use it, "Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob's voice answered, "What's up?"

"Terrible things Jacob," Bella said sullenly, "But you wouldn't want to hear. You'd think I was foolish."

"I'm a good listener," Jacob said.

"People at school are destroying the Cullens' memory. I can't stand Edward being spoken about that way," Bella whispered into the phone. She felt a fresh assault of tears pushing into her eyes.

"Can't say I blame them," Jacob said and Bella opened her mouth to shout at him. He continued not letting her interrupt him, "But my feelings are not important right now. I'm concerned with you. Ignore the idiots, Bella. The insults are not worth crying over. You are so much better than anyone at that school."

"I just can't stand it," Bella sighed.

"I understand. The pain will fade and hopefully with a little luck you will heal correctly. I'll be here to help you along the way," Jacob said calmly, "You need me more than you let on."

"I know, Jake," Bella said, "I really do."

"Well, I'm home anytime Sam allows me," Jacob said, "You should come by soon."

Bella smiled and the tears stopped stinging, "Thank you, Jake. I will, after the rain stops. You are the best."

They said goodbye and Bella placed the receiver back down. She drifted back to sleep. This time not afraid to dream. Bella slept and saw Edward. He was dazzling in his meadow under the bright, intense white sun. She ran forward and hugged him. He smiled at her, "Oh Bella," he kissed her, "Never fear what you can't change."

Bella calmed and relaxed into his arms, "Never leave me."

"I'll be with you in your dreams," Edward said, "The safest place for us to be."

A half-hour later the doorbell rang. Bella, still dreaming, got up and went to the door in a sleepwalking manner. She opened the door and in front of her was a vase of daisies sitting on the porch. The rain had left droplets of moisture on the petals and leaves causing the flowers to sparkle in the dimming light. She looked around in the rain for the person who deposited them there. There was nothing but the pouring rain. She lifted the wet flowers and read the label stuck in them, **Never fear what you can't change. You'll always have friends and I'll always be yours.**

Bella smiled and walked back into the house. Instantly her thoughts went to Edward. Could he have possibly heard her and left her flowers? "I love you, Edward," she whispered.

Down the block a small car sat. Jacob watched Bella pick up the flowers and smile. That smile was what he was hoping to see. She had had a lot to go through. He wanted to make her smile. "I'm always here, Bella."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please review!


End file.
